I Love You
by Audrey Penhollow
Summary: Katniss and Peeta share a romantic evening in bed. Rated M for lemons. Contain's Minor Mockingjay Spoilers


A/N:I do not own Hunger Games or any of its Characters. This is rated M for lemony-goodness.

It kinda sucks. Don't kill me for it. Haha.

* * *

"I love you," I whispered in his ear as I climbed into bed after a hard day's work. The people of district twelve were now trying to rebuild, and it wasn't proving to be an easy task.

He rolled over and smiled at me. "I love you too," he responded, wrapping his warm arms around me.

I sighed contently and buried my head in his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. It seemed like yesterday that I thought I may never have him back again, and it made it appreciate him even more. His fingers ran through my hair softly as he kissed my forehead.

I tilted my head up and kissed his lips softly. His kisses had a calming effect, erasing every pain from my mind. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, trying to communicate everything I felt for him.

I pulled him closer, bringing his body down on top of me. His lips found mine in a passionate kiss, my hands trailing down his bare back. "I want you," I said, breaking our kiss again.

"You have me." He replied, looking at me carefully.

"No Peeta, I want you." I said, drawing out my words and turning a shade of pink.

He looked at me like he didn't understand, and I felt my blush deepen. I reached up and slid my hand down his boxers, resisting the urge to gasp as I found what I was looking for. "You want me too don't you?" I asked, feeling his body tense up and I wrapped my hand around his manhood.

He drew a sharp breath in and instantly his lips were on mine, kissing me hard.

I slid my hand up and down his shaft slowly, not quite sure what I was supposed to be doing.

He leaned down and started kissing up my neck, making me moan softly under him. It felt like an electric current flowing through me, straight to my womanhood.

"Peeta," I whispered, moving my hand faster.

\ He slid his hands under the thin fabric of my shirt and found my breasts. "Stop for a minute, I need to calm down." He said, rolling my nipples between his fingers.

"Okay," I responded, moving my hands to his hips as his fingers made me shiver.

His hands left my breasts, and I was about to complain when I felt him touch me. I moaned and bit my lip as he rubbed me. "Oh, Peeta," I softly groaned, feeling his finger enter me.

"Mmm, Katniss," I heard him moan back, almost like he was teasing me.

I squirmed underneath him as he added another finger, unsure how to handle the sensation. It felt like I was dying an intensely pleasurable death. I gasped and jerked as I felt his thumb find my button. My hands grasped his shoulders and tried to hold him still.

"I'm ready. I want you." I said, staring up into his eyes.

He removed his hand and kissed me again. "This is going to hurt a little my love." He whispered into my ear.

"I know," I replied, my arms wrapping around him. "Just go slow."

"Of course," He agreed.

I felt him guide his head in between my folds, and I bit my lip, the slightest bit nervous. I gasped as he slid the very tip into me. He felt larger now than he had before. Two of his fingers had felt tight, it made me wonder if he was going to fit.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"No, keep going," I said, trying to adjust.

He pressed his lips to mine and pushed about halfway in in one swift movement.

I bit my lip harder to keep from crying as I felt tears well up in my eyes from the pain. I pulled him closer to me and closed my eyes, as the pain started to fade.

"Shh, It's okay." He whispered in my ear, as he stroked my hair. "We can stop if you want."

"No, I'm okay." I said, pushing ever so slightly farther onto him.

He took this as a sign to start moving and slowly pulled out an inch.

I moan softly and he pushed into me further.

Soon we found a rhythm that worked and after a few minutes I could tell he was getting close.

"Do I need to pull out?" He asked, slowing his pace down for a minute.

I pressed my lips to his and whispered, "No," through the kiss.

I stopped moving as I felt him jerk inside of me, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

After a moment he pulled out and wrapped me in his arms. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I baby?" he asked as I realized there we're tears streaking their way down my face.

I smiled and shook my head no. "It was perfect Peeta." I whispered, resting my head on his chest once again.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, still not convinced.

"Because we're free. Our lives are our own now. We don't have to act anymore, we can be real. I can marry you, and it wont be because I'm being forced to. We can really be together now Peeta." I said, feeling total contentment.

"Real or not real, you just said you'd marry me?" He asked, in an almost joking tone.

"Real." I responded, drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
